Follow Me
by The Lady Ash
Summary: Don't even ask how this got started


**AN: Oh my god. There is one part in here... ugh, I wanted to kill myself. I love you guys and don't think this about you. Really. And Matt, if you ever find out about this, your being stupid, and so are the rest of us. This is completly fiction and it actually started off as a dream, I just thought that it would make a good Andrew Austin fluff. It all started with my mind and is the song Follow Me.**

* * *

(Then and hour ago)

"We need to talk, and it needs to be today." Matt said to the girl on the other side of the phone. The black haired boy was sitting on his bed, his feet knotted together as he said criss-cross.

Austin was silent for a second, and the air was left a bit awkward. "Alright." she said. "What time?" Austin asked, she would have Alex drive her over.

Matt thought about it for a second and then told her one o'clock, one hour from now, and then hung up the phone. Austin then called Alex and it was set. She'd get to Matt's at one.

(Then, twenty minutes ago)

"Austin, Steve thinks that your going with Andrew behind my back." Matt said to the girl standing in front of him. They were just inside his house, the purple wall that was there for a splash of colour in the house shining brightly behind the taller of the two. A picture of Matt sat on the credenza, his soft and happy eyes gazing at the scene in front of him.

"I'm not going out with Andrew, but I do like him." she said, her bag of holding clanging at her side as she crossed her arms.

Matt's face turned into an annoyed one and he stared at Austin for a second. "If you like him so much, then why are you still going out with me?"

Austin held Matt's annoyed gaze for a moment and then said "I'm not, I've just broken up with you. And no Matt. I didn't just break up with you just so I could go out with him." Austin turned around and began to walk out of Matt's house, but a hand caught her around the upper-arm, hard enough to make bruises.

"I'm not finished, and neither are we." he said, in a dangerous, low voice.

Austin looked at him, even though there was pain shooting up her arm, with a cool tone in her gaze. "I'm sorry, but last time I checked I wasn't your pet and you have absolutely no say in who I go out with or who I _don't_." Austin tried to yang her arm from Matt's grip, but he wouldn't let her go, he just tightened his grip so much that it caused tears to sting at Austin's eyes.

"You know, your right, why in the hell would I want to go out with a little _whore_ like you?" **(AN: I'M SORRY AUSTIN I LOVE YOUUUUU!!!! Dx)** Matt said bitterly as he flung her arm away from him and caused Austin to stumble and fall to the ground.

Pain shot up her leg and into her hip bone, and she gave a small whimper, before scrambling up and flying out of the house, her hip throbbing in protest.

Tears flew out of her eyes, and down her cheeks and it wasn't long before Austin stopped and plopped down on the sidewalk and began to cry even harder. The poor girl got out her phone and hit speed dial seven.

(Now)

I was sitting at my computer, like always, talking to Olivia and trying to get her to calm down. It seemed to be the norm of these days. She had worked herself up into a tizzy about Austin getting mad at her and I kept trying to tell her that Austin wasn't going to rip her face off.

_ShanksTheGreaser Says: But she will, I know it._

_Lim_Arcadia2: No, she wont, I know he and she's not the type of person to get mad about those things._

I sighed and looked at my phone, just as it started to ring. I picked it up and looked at the ID. It was Austin.

"Speak of the devil," I mumbled, just before I picked it up.

"Hello?" What came from the other end scared me. Austin was crying so hard that I didn't know what she was saying.

"Austin, calm down, I can't understand a word your saying." I said, quickly telling Olivia that I would talk to her later and shutting off my computer.

I heard Austin take steadying breaths and then silence.

"Aus-"

"I need you to come pick me up at Matt's house. Now." I could tell that she was on the brink of another meltdown so I flew out of my room and down the stairs, and soon I was in my car and starting the small black Camry up.

"Are you still at his house?" I asked, having a feeling that she was somewhere else.

"No, I'm at the opening to his sub." she said, sniffing, and trying to control her breathing, even though she wasn't doing a very good job.

I punched the gas and was on my way to get her in seconds. "Alright, do you want me to stay on the phone till I get there?" I asked, having a feeling that I should, but maybe she wanted to be alone till I got there.

"No." And then there was silence, and the annoying no more call tone. I closed my phone and shoved it in the little space that it usually went in. The light ahead of me turned red and I slowed to a stop, my heart seeming to do the opposite. When it was green, I was zooming to Matt's house again, and soon I saw her, sitting by the sign, her knees hugged close to her and her head bent down. You could see her body shaking with small sobs. My car screeched to a halt and I got out of it and walked over to her.

She looked up at me, her make-up running down her face, with what seemed to be an endless amount of tears. I held out my hand for her to take, which she did, and then pulled her up into a hug. She put her head to my chest and just cried. I put my head against hers and began to murmur soothing things to her and tried to tell her that everything was going to be ok.

Austin drew back, her crying had stopped by a lot and she looked at her feet. "God, look at me. I look horrible."

I put my finger to her chin and drew her head so that it looked at mine. "Your beautiful." Austin smiled at me, her bright blue eyes, now dull with sadness, looking up at my brown ones. We both got into the car and started towards my house. I asked what had happened and Austin told me, with a small intrusion of crying at the part where he called her a… Well…

We got back to my house and just stayed in the car for a few seconds. A drop of rain fell on the wind shield, and then it started to pour. Austin was crying again and I looked at her and put my hand in hers. Austin looked at me and a small smile broke through the slat water flowing down her cheeks and a big clap of thunder hit. I smiled and looked at her.

"I'll race you to the back." I said, getting out of the car and throwing myself in the back of the old Toyota. Austin followed me, and I gave her the blanket and put my head on her shoulder. Another clap of thunder hit and it shook the car. I smiled and took Austin and shifted so we were cuddling and I could keep her warm.

"I want to go and beat the shit out of Matt…" I said out of no where. Austin turned to look at me and shook her head.

"It's not worth it." she said pleading with me in her eyes and voice.

"Yeah, it is. He hurt you." I said, my brow furrowing. My head was screaming at me to go and kill Matt.

"Yeah, and I can get over hurt feelings easy and quick. You can't get over him giving you a bloody lip, or a black eye. Or worse. I don't want you to get hurt." she said, the same "Please don't do it." tone in her voice.

I looked at her for another few minutes and sighed. "Alright." I said, kissing the top of her head. It was still raining hard, and there was a clap of thunder every few seconds, but it all seemed so quite. I laid my head down in the nape of her neck and sighed, my eyes drooping closed. Austin started to hum something and that's what did it. I fell asleep with her in my arms and only the best thoughts_._

**AN: There isn't anything that's wrong between me and you, I just had to have a reason from Andrew to be talking to me.**

* * *


End file.
